Kirkwall
} |name = Kirkwall |icon = Ico_World_Map.png |image = Kirkwall concept art 2.jpg |px = 270px |location = Free Marches |type = City-State |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening (mentioned) Witch Hunt (mentioned) Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Redemption Legacy (mentioned) Mark of the Assassin}} Kirkwall, also known as The City of Chains and historically as Emerius, is a coastal city-state and a major population center located in the Free Marches. It is on the southern edge of the Vimmark Mountains, east of the Planasene Forest, and north across the Waking Sea from Ferelden. Hawke is known to become the Champion of Kirkwall. Background Founded under the name Emerius, after Magister Emerius Krayvan, on the edge of the Imperium to be the main supplier of jet stone to build a Minrathous temple, the city gained notoriety after it was elected to be the new heart of the slave trade after a slave revolt made Archon Vanarius Issar fear for his security when he was almost killed. Magisters competed viciously for the honor of governing the port for nearly two decades before Emerius married his son to the archon's daughter. The Krayvan family constructed the Gallows, patronized the next three archons and were the main backers for the Imperial Highway into the Fereldan Valley, which devastated them when Andraste led her rebellion from there against the Imperium. At its height, Emerius was one of the mightiest Imperial cities with 1,000,000 slaves living and working in the city. The city was defended by the Fourteenth Cadre also known as The Black Cadre and was regarded by most Imperial soldiers to be a punishment to serve there. It wasn't until a massive slave revolt circa -25 Ancient that the City of Chains came to be known as Kirkwall when a popular Alamarri slave named Radun was assassinated by wary magisters for his influence, which led to extremely violent retributions, including the sacking of Hightown and the death of its Tevinter rulers. In 7:56 Storm, Qunari invaders took Kirkwall in a night raid and occupied it for four years, forcibly converting much of the populace to the Qun and making the natives work in labor camps previously manned by slaves. It was liberated by Orlesians under the chevalier Michel Lafaille, who was appointed Viscount in 7:60 by the emperor. He pursued a campaign of religious reeducation and formed the Kirkwall City Guard to act as the city's defenders. In 8:05 Blessed, Kirkwall rebelled against Orlesian rule and gained independence, but maintained the title of viscount as its ruler. In 9:21 Dragon, Viscount Perrin Threnhold attempted to expel the Templar Order from Kirkwall, killing Knight-Commander Guylian in the raid of the Templar stronghold, only to be overthrown by the Templar Knight Meredith Stannard, who was promoted soon after. With the Chantry's support, she appointed Marlowe Dumar to succeed Perrin, but commands the true authority in the city from the Gallows. Governance Kirkwall is governed by a Viscount since the Orlesian occupation of the city, as the title itself is Orlesian. It has never truly been free to determine its own course, and since the ousting of Perrin Threnhold the Templar Order holds considerable influence over his successor, Marlowe Dumar, and the city. If the ruling line of a Viscount dies out due to no living heirs, then the nobility of Kirkwall will gather to elect a new line from their ranks. City crest This stylized knot work representation of a dragon evolved from a symbol of rebellion etched into countless walls during the time when Kirkwall was a center for the Tevinter slave trade. It was an image that catalyzed the slaves who overthrew the ruling magisters, and while the symbol has changed, its meaning has not: Kirkwall is a city unto itself, beholden to no one.Kirkwall pendant Map Places Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * Just outside the Hawke Estate *At the base of the stairway leading from Lowtown to Hightown Trivia * Kirkwall declared the common nug a noxious vermin in 5:20 Exalted over fears that the animals carried the Blight. The extermination became known as the Battle of Squealing Plains. It is not spoken of in polite company.Mentioned in a Dragon Age II loading screen. * Several of the nobles in Kirkwall are of Orlesian origin, such as the Launcet and the Carrac families. This might be due to Kirkwall previously being under Orlesian rule. Despite the fact that Kirkwall has been an independent state for more than a hundred years, it may still have strong connections to Orlais. Since Kirkwall was "liberated" by Orlais from Qunari rule and not conquered in the same way as Ferelden or Nevarra the people of Kirkwall need not necessarily feel resentment towards Orlais. * Kirkwall, the real world capital of the Orkney Islands in Scotland, also has a Viscount, whom is traditionally the heir of the Earl of Orkney. * A few of Kirkwall's citizens have names corresponding to virtues or characteristics. Examples of this would be Lucky, Worthy and (Lady) Elegant. Others have names corresponding to their roles within the game, e.g Charade. Gallery Kirkwall concept art.jpg|Kirkwall concept art Kirkwall concept art 3.jpg|Kirkwall concept art Kirkwall concept art 4.jpg|Kirkwall concept art HawkeStatue.png|A statue representing victory over the qunari at the docks. DA2_Kirkwall_-_dark_corridor_Twins_of_Kirkwall_statues.jpg|The twins of Kirkwall Hanged man graffiti.png|Graffiti in The Hanged Man shows the old Tevinter heraldry roughly painted over the newer Kirkwall heraldry. See also References External links * "Kirkwall" on the official website (UK) Category:Cities Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Free Marches